User talk:MasterDeva
Hello Hello and welcome to One Piece Encyclopedia where everyone can edit. I notice that you love to correct spellings in any pages including the talk pages and notice you rarely add information. Why don't you tell us about yourself, let us know what you have in your mind. I hope you continue helping us in the future. Joekido 23:31, 19 December 2007 (UTC) I always thought he was a bot. New Babylon 23:56, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :Really nice bot! ^-^ One-Winged Hawk 01:02, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::I sensed a disturbance in my talk page...thanks...I think? Cody2526 00:05, 5 January 2008 (UTC) Brittish Vs Amercian spelling Forum:Index/Site Problems Title explains itself. One-Winged Hawk 19:10, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Referencing Information I must admit, as of late I got lazy since not many were doing it. It seems to be the thing people do the least here as it takes a long time to do. Someone has to sit down in every chapter and go through things. When I myself am at it, it takes me an hour or so to work on one chapter or two. Referencing Information talks about the "how" if that helps. One-Winged Hawk 00:06, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Water 7 Template Merging Please give your vote on whether or not we should merge all of the separate Water 7 templates. The Pope 16:58, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Voting Forum: index/Site_Problems Voting time to close issue of the editing of others' comments. One-Winged Hawk 17:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Actually I'm suprised no one bothered moving the giants' pages... Why didn't they. We established on Dorry's page I'd got it wrong. I think they left me to alter it... And well... I just forgot. I actually have a very bad memory, I edit what I remember on this wikia when I remember things. Thats half the reason why I don't put too much into editing because that half the time I'm trying to remember what I was doing the other half of the time when I was editing. O_o' One-Winged Hawk 00:40, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Don't let it bother you too much Emfrbl, there are plenty of people in this wiki and some of them are bound to notice such things, it's not a big deal. Hardly any harm was caused, it's OK! ^_^ MasterDeva 00:46, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, name discussions; can of worms - open. Always the case! One-Winged Hawk 10:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Well... I forgot that in this wikia he have a "person" that seems to revert everything for the heck of it and cause trouble out of the most minute details. What can I possibly say...!? Immaturity and stupidity in their prime. "^_^ MasterDeva 11:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Another instance On the sea train Zoro said "Yo Ruffy". That the first of the first Water 7 eps I heard and I remember it because I went "Huh?" at it. I can't remember episode though, it was a long time ago now. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Suck on that Drunk Samurai, yeah! ;P MasterDeva 20:14, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm not going to say that much, but I could pull up examples all day if I could remember every one of them. the Japanese are far from perfect on words. One-Winged Hawk 20:18, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Note on that IP The person who is using the IP address that keeps undoing the canon story bit on the strong wind page is currently under my watchful eye. On the discussion page he is ignoring the plea for proper language. If he edits to remove it once more, he is entering an edit war. If he uses bad language on the discussion bad once more, I'm slamming him for it. Right now... He is asking to be banned. He or she cannot accept that Strong Wind is canon, I'd pull up the sources, but theres a whole YEAR of forum discussions... And what not to go through. The IP address belongs to an idiot anyway. I don't want to break our guidelines on this guy, let him break them for us. I'm starting to think its another troll at large here. >_<' One-Winged Hawk 20:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Let them wrap the rope around their neck and then hang themselves. The exact same routine as always, this troll is no different than any other! MasterDeva 20:12, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your grammar check!!!Coldhandzz 13:55, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :You're welcome. ;) MasterDeva 17:51, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I lost track of things after the MSN site shut down. Plus I became reliant on onemanga.com. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 23:06, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Reply As soon as both the RAW and the SCRIPT come out its fine. There is an old "hour wait" in our spoiler rules, but its redundant these days since circumstances THEN are different now. In those days, no reliable translation would be out before the scan was, now its not the case. One-Winged Hawk 19:13, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :The hour rule on our Spoiler Rules isn't there so its long been removed already, I didn't notice that. So yeah, scan + raw = go for it so long as its correct and you don't make a pig's ear out of adding it lol. One-Winged Hawk 19:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) References Hello, you have put recently the No references template on several articles. But most of them are non canon ones. It seems to me that it will be difficult to add references to such articles since they generally are based on only one movie or a few episodes. Kdom 17:11, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :There needs just to be satisfactory amount of links to the episode/movie/special they appear in in "ref" format and the no references template can be removed. If the character makes one appearance then one link is enough. Not much you can add unless its like a movie, promos and stuff information like that. One-Winged Hawk 17:17, December 12, 2009 (UTC) About Zoro's Major Battles Umm, the section being a list that lists down his major battles is kinda enough. Putting quotation marks about which battle he had a handicap in is kinda a bit much like stating who won and who lost in each battle. Mugiwara Franky 20:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, for the record though they were already there, someone else had added them long ago. What I did was merely to question the need to remove them. I believe that the trivia should be at least updated to reflect the other battles not mentioned, that's just my opinion. MasterDeva 21:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I think about the limit of what we can get away with is just noting when a fight was not a proper fight. I have no cribs with extra info though, but there is a difference between scoreboard counts and other bits going on, take note as well that we don't want to draw attention from the fact we have a HISTORY section on the page. Really, its a quick reference section only so the bare minimum info is the best. Kinda like listing the characters per chapter on the chapter pages. :The main reason for not "win/loss" was because it is just a list and it was fluff. Plus some fights couldn't be measured on their outcome, a fight that was interrupted for example is a pain to deal with on this win/loss system. Plus, while Crocodile fought Luffy several times, at a pinch two of those could be counted as one fight that was broken up. Either way, you should start seeing the whole thing with win/loss. And as I said, the HISTORY section covers the details of the fight anyway. One-Winged Hawk 21:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry my mistake, what I meant to say was to update the Zoro's trivia of handicapped battles since they will be removed from the major battles list. I wasn't talking about putting all the fights in the trivia section or anything like that! ;P MasterDeva 22:11, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I was talking to MF there, you got the leveling wrong MD. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 22:31, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm sorry that I was born, if I were to be reborn I wish to be an earthworm!!! -_- MasterDeva 22:47, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Trivia Page Topic Hello, We have a discussion with Angel about the Trivia Page here. Everyone opinion his worth to have Kdom 09:51, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I made you laugh Then its not so bad. You know whats bad. I've signed off the holidays and I can't stay off. I'm addicted to wiki editing, well I've kept myself from the serious edits at least and I'm only talking. I'm bad aren't I? lol. I've spent wikia editing since 2004, I can't stop and I'll properly still edit here when OP is over even if its just to finish the blanks in the pages we've left. I kinda wrote "OPFS!2" because I was driven by a lot of annoyed anger. I don't know why MF never told me off for it. At the time, the owner, or someone linked to the site at least, had come on and let us know which site he was from and directly wrote it on the site. I went there and my heart stopped... Not because what he said was true but because he claimed many thing that made me laugh that weren't true. I read through the site and left there scratching my head because at the time we had only only 4-6 reglaur editors who hardly edited. Most of our work just came off of wikipedia and we hadn't settled down yet to REALLY improve things. I can honestly say though, once I came to the wikia once I finished transferring the shattered wikipedia pages here, I washed my hands of copying any site. Not I did that even at wikipedia, my edits always came from the provided RAWS and scanalations anyway so I was never guilty of serious website copying. These days: *Greg's site is these days considered the best OP site. *Arlong PArk is still considered the best forum. *K-F's still considered the best community *Stephen's translations are still considered "the best" even though he gave it up. These are the general opinions I see in OP fandoms on the English speaking net. To see a website claiming to be no.1 when at the time it was AP forums and K-Fs only and no one else stood a look in, I knew was a joke at the time. Most folks were only just coming to realize Stephen even existed I recall otherwise the list would have the translation on it too. I originally joined AP despite the warnings at K-F fansubs of its harsh environment because I knew what thing. If I was writing it now, it'd be less anger driven. I wouldn't write articles like that now. I post messages of disgust and annoyance here but no longer out of anger. If I drank beer and stuff like that, I'd blamed it on being ****ed out of my mind at the time, but I can't even claim that. Lol. Still if someone like Greg complains about the wikia copying, I always maintain they've got to be able to prove it. There's only so many ways you can describe water held inside a glass. The other stuff was "fluff" I admit to fill up an article on the matter. I got used to writing essays on things back at the Beyblade fansite and to be honest... A lot of my extra stuff here is fueled by my days missing that era. I'm the person who could write dozens upon dozens of essays about a crappy show on spinning tops. Get me in the mood, I'd write books on everything I like. Lol. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 10:54, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Nice! ;D Usually though those who claim to be the best are only talk and no substance, I have seen THOUSANDS of websites and HUNDREDTHS of forums to say that they are "official" or "the only source for something" only to suffer a slow death after a few months/years. If they are truly the best they will let the USERS/VISITORS decide that and none other and if the community accepts them and they become a port of it they have passed the FIRST TEST but none can remain the best forever a lot seem to forget that. I have also seen them forget how they started from zero and afterwards claim that they are above others for various reasons and criteria... There is a saying in my country, everything will be revealed in the autopsy which means that only after the end you can judge someone for their worth, having seen their entire progress, that's all I have to say about them! ^_^ MasterDeva 15:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::May I join the discussion (really, this automatic e-mail are very bad for privacy :-)). First, I'm glad you couldn't keep your promise, second you did not made laugh just Master Deva (I even once wanted to make a link to your article in a "is there room in the SH crew for another girl?" discussion...) Third, I'm not convinced by your classification. Greg's site may be great but he cannot compete with the wiki. Just by the number of editor and the wiki nature, this site has become the reference for those who search something about One Piece. About AP, I really wonder how we can go to such a forum. It's impossible to read the hundred of messages that are post there. And the way they treat you reinforce my opinion. The only point I would grant them is that they are well informed concerning other thing than chapter release like the SBS or the interview. So merry Christmas to both of you, I won't be able to edit much either since I'm going to a place where ADSL is still unknown :-). At least, it will make me feel the double issue gap a little shorter Kdom 21:44, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::I am used to forums, so I can deal with AP. I've seen bigger and worst then all it has to offer. I've seen forums where I jumped in and was bounced back out as soon as I did just that. I've been on the net... Since 1996, though it wasn't until 1999 it became something serious. 2001 I joined my first real community but between 1999 and 200 I was a drifter between sites and forums. :::Actually trying to look up the name of the Beyblade's main villian in seaons 1 and 3 today I found out theres a new series due next year which surprised me. But you know, in the 4 years of its absence the nets changed and theres nothing left of the Beyblade community now except old ghost stories. Theres like one big community and theri not like the ones I had back in the day (I sound so... so... Old???). The nets always changing, its a matter of just forcing yourself to accept those changes. The days of tiny quiet communities that survive well on just 8 people are gone, those died in the pre-2004 era. Now you're not considered successful unless you've got 50 members regularly passing through. :::I think of the net with great sorrow these days, because things have moved on so much. Wikia are the main form of fansites these days, what used to be a one person job has been silently acknowledged as unreasonable. Dying websites are those run by just one person who never updates while the successful ones either are like the ones constantly feeding their communities like AP, K-Fs and us. But there are still those small websites out there like Greg's who exist and pull it off because their supplying those bigger ones with something solid. But unless their like Greg's, to be quite frank their not gonna last long. :::I blame youtube, myspace, facebook and twitter for this change thats gone on since about 2004 since thats when those sites were just kicking off. This is the way of the nets future I'm afraid to admit. But thats how things are these days. I've been forced to accept that and thats how I deal with AP. The GOOD thing about us though is most who are editing will have leant something about wiki coding pre editing, and those that don't can still fill basic needs. And so long as you edit reglaurly a wikia will leave many of its editors feeling good about themselves since its a community effort and everyone plays some part in putting it together. Theres no need to struggle because you can't do it, there will always be another who can take over from you and help things along if its too much for you. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 01:18, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm lazy All I did was post "Merry Christmas" on the chit chat forum and add it to our main page. :-P One-Winged Hawk 00:51, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas MasterDeva (who is the lazy now?) and Happy New Year. Oh and happy editing. Tipota 12:35, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Kashii The problem with that is that the other editors might not know how to get that name out in writing. Even when we knew Oars' name and what it was based on, before the spelling came out, how do you do Oor with the correct characters normally? Its an awkward way of working it for the lesser experienced editors, some may not even understand who the word is referring to. One-Winged Hawk 20:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The thing is that the way is shown right now looks kind of unprofessional that's why I suggested this change. In this case it's not same thing as Oars since the difference is in the double characters only while the name doesn't change much. In other words instead of Kaashii it's Kāshī. MasterDeva 20:44, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Well call a vote on it and see how the others feel about it. To be honest after dealing with Greg, names are the least of my concerns and I view it as "if Oda don't supply us with the name, it doesn't matter so long as we agree on ONE name to avoid confusions." One-Winged Hawk 20:54, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::Agreed! ;) MasterDeva 21:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::Umm, shouldn't you have called a discussion with the rest of community about moving Kashii before moving it.Mugiwara Franky 23:32, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::But Kāshī is indeed harder to write down than Kashii. It maybe the same name but it does require a proper discussion. It maybe in the gray but some people might actually care how it's written.Mugiwara Franky 00:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::While the Haki level is one thing, the spelling of the character is another thing. Though copy pasting is a solution to his spelling, it may not necessarily be the most preferred solution by most people. Besides that, a discussion on changing the name of a character also kinda informs other editors of the proposed decision. Changing ahead without a discussion in some to most cases can cause people to scratch their heads and at worst, can cause arguments.Mugiwara Franky 02:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) White gaps Its caused by Rich Text normally. Why Rich Text does it I don't know, something about its formatting is annoying. One-Winged Hawk 00:16, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :I know, it doesn't do any harm though to put a little warning. It seems that it has worked on other pages. Thanks for the update. MasterDeva 00:19, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't remember if I'd told you or not.One-Winged Hawk 00:28, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::You didn't actually. I found it on one of the pages I "never read", according to Drunk Samurai, while I was doing error correction. ;D MasterDeva 00:32, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I also raised it recently on the Site Problems page of the forum I think. Now even touching the Rich Text bit is causing it. I NEVER edit in rich text and all my recent edits have it. Its becoming annoying. One-Winged Hawk 00:37, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I read that. One question, is Rich Text turned on by default on unregistered accounts!? I don't remember having used it myself ever but that certainly seems to be the case. MasterDeva 00:41, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Other Sites They can advertise on the main page links templates, but unless their a fansub/dub/translation/thiskindofthing/otherOPwikia they don't deserve a page. ;-) One-Winged Hawk 11:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :OK, thanks for letting me know Emfrbl. I presume that my actions were correct since it was a fan made game, right~!? ::Yeah, no need for that page at all. Fanmade games aren't part of the OP merchandise or anything like that. Its made by fans and they can do what they want with it. PS, you didn't sign you message, naughty, naughty MD. One-Winged Hawk 12:36, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Well for ONCE I wanted to get WILD!!! ;P MasterDeva 12:38, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Usopp's lies (Usopp's arsenal) Since you have edited this page considerably (or at least lately). I was wondering if you know, cause I don´t remember very well; about the giant Usopp´s crew: Were Mr. 2 and / or Buggy also affected by this lie? ☩Damërung . -- 02:03, 30 December 2009 (UTC) :At this moment I can only remember Jango (not Buggy OR Mr. 2) falling for this at the manga (Vol. 4 Chapter 29) and the anime (Episode 12)! There are others he certainly used this to (like Arlong for instance) but it doesn't coming to me now, I'll search later for it. I hope I have somewhat helped you answering your question. MasterDeva 02:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I found Chopper too, in the manga (Vol. 35 Chapter 332) and the anime (Episode 236) and that's pretty much it about those who were affected, not counting fillers and movies of course. Luffy was only affected by this lie only in the anime, as far as I know, but I can't be 100% certain about it. MasterDeva 03:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Speedy Bans Their meant for IP address who came on and either constantly vandalized over time, seriously vandalized or ignore vandalism warnings. Basically, thats suppose to be be "We've got to get this IP blocked quick" part of the page,. Otherwise, that IP has to be warned 3 times. Most vandals just go away so theres no need for a speed ban on them. Its the ones that hang around and do the damage that annoys that are the problem that needs to be ASAP. One-Winged Hawk 18:48, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up Emfrbl. So if they persist to vandalize the wiki even though hey had three warnings already they are candidates for speedy ban. MasterDeva 18:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Can I go ahead and remove the entry from the list!? MasterDeva 18:58, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::Oh don't worry, they vandalised three time, throw 3 warnings on them to C and D. If they do it once more, then its fine, their already up for banment. Its just some 13 year old brat anyway by the looks of it. One-Winged Hawk 19:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Article stub templates In most wikias, article stub templates are usually placed before navigational templates.Mugiwara Franky 03:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :The site navigational heading seems most effective in articles that are very long as it helps people locate them. In stubs and very short pages, they don't seem much of a help.Mugiwara Franky 03:11, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::The stub tag being above the navigational templates is kinda the best positioning when it comes to stubs. Being placed under the navigational templates or in a section above the templates creates a somewhat discorderly effect when compared to other articles. Since it somewhat conflicts with the site navigational heading, best not place the heading on a stub.Mugiwara Franky 03:20, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Placing it under the template kinda makes it disorganized a bit to a certain point especially compared to the other articles that use the above template order.Mugiwara Franky 03:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::It kinda still breaks conventionality with how they were set up in the first place.Mugiwara Franky 03:44, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::But it kinda breaks the way articles are set up presented to anons and new comers. The Site Navigation heading on the other hand however breaks stub articles that use infoboxes a bit by creating somewhat of a more empty space look.Mugiwara Franky 03:57, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::The heading points readers to the navigational templates however it best serves in articles that are extremely long. In really short and stub articles, readers don't need a heading to identify where one can locate the navigational templates as they can easily find the templates in one go.Mugiwara Franky 09:23, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh there was more I missed the other straw hats. Its best to avoid the year thingy. To be honest its subject to change by a few years as Norland's journal was said to be "over" 200 years old or what not. Joekido at one point was also using years, nice except it is subject to change over the little issue of "over". One-Winged Hawk 09:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Those are my thoughts too. MasterDeva 09:07, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Poll on whether to lift DS's ban or not Due to circumstances, there is a discussion as to whether to lift DS's ban or not.Mugiwara Franky 10:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Animation directors Why you de-link directors? I think it better to redirect to Animation Directors page. I know the article is a stub and incomplete. Tipota 10:52, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :That's the reason. Until a proper and respected article is made about each director it would be wise to remove all those red links. Of course as soon as the articles are made the links will be put back (by me, since I was the one who removed them)! MasterDeva 11:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Can't Its a case of I wrote something I can't understand after I wrote it what the heck I was trying to say in the first place. I do this from time to time, you should see me on dragon cave. I had arguments because I struggle with writing skills from time to time. All it takes is for me to write something like "fault" instead of "thought" and I've lost what I was trying to say. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 01:12, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :That and I'm mildly dyslexic. :Take care for a few weeks anyway, enjoy your break from us. ;-D One-Winged Hawk 10:52, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Arc Navbox Simant has created a Template for Arc navigation Template:Arc_NavBox. The aim is to automatise the Category:Chapter navig Templates. I think we should replace the old ones by using this new one. Also (and that is the main subject of my post), if you look at the template talk page, there is a mean to put the part into the template. This would be great because the episode are missing them, but it means that we have to undo all your efforts concerning the chapters. So what do you think ? Kdom 21:08, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well there is some examples in the Template:Sandbox Template :-)) :You can also test it in your User:MasterDeva/Sandbox if you want. Kdom 22:16, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah yes, I had seen that page before, silly me to ask... After you implement the navigational aids to the template I think it will be ready to go. One last question, will it be the exact same for all the arcs!? Because each template has a different colour and a certain "unique feel" that shows that the arc changes. Can you incorporate that change of colour too? MasterDeva 22:42, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes it is a parameter of the template so there is no problem for that. Kdom 22:59, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter Navigation Sorry I can’t allow it, because it is not my responsibility, everyone can edit (wiki’s spirit). Anyway don’t think about it you didn’t do something wrong. Tipota 01:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Image tags Stop changing the image tags from "File:" to "Image:". "File:" is how they're uploaded, and it's getting to be a pain reverting them all back to that. The Pope 02:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed that Image: is used more in the wiki than File: and they work the same (the image appears still) so why revert it!? MasterDeva 08:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :There is virtually no difference between the two so please stop "reverting" my edits. The same can be said for thumb or thumbnail that reduces the size of the images displayed. MasterDeva 08:20, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::You know, if someone starts a conversation on your talk thread, you're supposed to finish it on your talk thread, not theirs. ::Anyway, the other instances of "Image:" being used are due to the old file uploading system. Now it uploads under "File:", which is more versatile. It uploads as File, and it's meant to be File, so stop changing it to Image. The Pope 14:46, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::For starters please be more polite and little less "aggressive". Now, "File:" might be more versatile (because it can handle all kinds of files such as pictures, audios, videos etc.) but we don't use anything else other than images in this wiki!! :::So "Image:" is used exclusively for images like we do now and "File:" for anything... else... A perfect example for that is Wikipedia which uses many different kinds of media and uses "Image:" for the handling of pictures. We of course are not Wikipedia but we use the same software, markup language and editor with them. :::We don't "need" right now the "File:" tag because we only use pictures and the "Image:" was created exclusively for that. One is already used for pics and it's doing its job perfectly while the other has the potential but we don't use it to the fullest of its capabilities. The main difference between the two (besides technicalities) is purely a matter of editorial preference!!! :::PS. You were right that I should have continued the discussion on my page (that's what I usually do if you didn't notice) but lately I am a little bit loose about that. Nevertheless keeping track of things is easier if everything is on the same page. MasterDeva 15:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::The problem is, what if we do start using files outside of images? Then we'd have image tags and file tags all over the place. It's far more convenient to have one consistent tag, then to have two separate ones. ::::Besides, like I mentioned, when images are uploaded, they are uploaded with the File tag; that's the way they're meant to stay. The Pope 16:32, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thanks for your reply. There is no problem having both tags here, they are equally correct even if "File:" is now the default one. This is the same with British vs American and Japanese vs. Western style for names. Both ones work fine as it is let's leave it as is. Just, please, refrain from "blaming me" for things like this. :::::Because of the sarcastic comment you left in the edit description of the Pika Pika no Mi page, Emfrbl thought that we started an Edit War and we don't want that! MasterDeva 16:44, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::If we have multiple tags for the same thing, it'll get messier than it should be. It's more convenient and streamlined to have one consistent tag. The Pope 16:52, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The reason I talked about the potential of the "File:" was strictly because if you have the "Image:" tag for images it is more convenient when you're editing (at least for me) because you know these are images only. It's only a couple of seconds difference to tell but I wouldn't have mentioned it if it didn't really bothered me when editing. :::::::For the note, having only two tags isn't messier at all. If there were more then it would be messy indeed. MasterDeva 16:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It doesn't matter how many there are; if there's more than one tag that can be compressed into one, then it's more convenient to keep it in that one. And it's not like we need it to say "image" for us to know that it's an image; that's what the .jpg, .gif, png etc. extensions are for. And again, when uploading files, it always has the File: tag, so that's how it should remain. Image: was the older version before it got moved to this. The Pope 17:06, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I can't believe that you are continuing this Buh6173. Repeating the same think over and over again won't make your point any stronger. I got it the first time you don't have to repeat it. Of course you can tell what kind of file it is by the extension but that wasn't my point. :::::::::To make things clear, what I meant was that its faster to look at the beginning of the line to see what it is ("Image" or "File") rather than having to check for the extension. An image can have many extensions (the wiki supports only the ones you mentioned) and it can take some time to check. :::::::::Even with the search function going up and down searching for example .jpg pics you'll have to repeat the search again to find the ones ending with .png and you end up going up and down waisting time and effort! :::::::::If you also take in mind that besides the different image extensions you have to look for there are also audio files then you have a mess, especially if you are editing a heavy loaded page. That's why it is easier to handle with the usage of another tag and not just one!! MasterDeva 17:22, January 22, 2010 (UTC) You're acting like the wiki is filled with all kinds of media, when it's not. 99.9% of pages have solely images. Only specific pages have sound bites or anything like that, and in those cases you can tell what they are. Other than that, most pages, character articles, arc pages, etc. use images. And images come in the File tag. If you're looking at a page, you'll know before you hit the "edit" button if there's going to be files other than images in there. It's not like you look at file and say "Gee, I didn't see any audio on the page before, but now I'm not sure". It's for the sake of consistency; it's easier on an editor's eyes to have one tag to work with instead of two, and there's rarely a need to separate the two. The Pope 19:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I obviously meant as an example a site like Wikipedia and not One Piece Wikia. Didn't I say already above that this site has only pictures and not other files!? I mentioned the example above as a response to you about having only one tag when clearly in Wikipedia that is not the case (same software, language etc.). The discussion is becoming repetitive and pointless. :That's the difference in a nutshell, people who have come here from Wikipedia and have spend some time there understand what I mean... I assume that you conveniently erased from your memory everything I wrote about it above... Long story short "Image:"="File:" both are correct to use both work the same. Please don't make a fuss about this! MasterDeva 19:47, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::File is the more convenient tag. If I see Image:, I'm going to convert it to File:. If you don't care that much and think that they're equal, then you should have no problem with that. The Pope 20:59, January 22, 2010 (UTC) File/Image edit wars This goes out to the both of you, knock it off already! Its getting annoying to see. One-Winged Hawk 15:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I think that's a bit uncalled for Emfrbl, this isn't an edit war. We are discussing civilly the matter. I was only informed of this when suddenly Buh6173 dropped a message in my talk page. MasterDeva 15:42, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry, its just so happens whenever I log on lately the first thing I noticed was the changing. I guess I have bad luck. ^_^' One-Winged Hawk 16:51, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't worry, I kind of grasped the situation, I imagined it was something like that. ^_^ MasterDeva 16:58, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Romanji/Romaji Actually it's Romaji and not Romanji! It simply was under our radar for a long time and nobody corrected it leading to this. Don't worry I'll take care of the conversions, of course you are free to help me if you want. ;-) MasterDeva 01:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :I am sure(almost) that is Rōmaji. And you don’t need to change the variable "romanji" is not necessary. ::This is a wikia though and we must keep the correct terms even if it means that some work is required. If it was just another fan site I wouldn't have bothered to go through this. MasterDeva 02:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea I know we are …... but I can’t see any serious reason to change the variable’s name the display name needs to change only. (430 episode pages are waiting). Tipota 02:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::As I said I'm willing to change all the pages, simply because Romanji shouldn't stay in the source code of the articles and I'm willing to do it to the end. If you want, you can help me and actually if you remember you did remove the chapter navigation links and that too was a lot of work. MasterDeva 02:29, February 5, 2010 (UTC) helo master deva..are you playing Tantra?and where you from..by the way tnx for the response hello helo do you play Tantra? Trivia Undo May I ask why you removed the trivia from the Pacifista page? I realize that the previous discussion of the Chi Rho was that it had something to do with Kuma's chest symbol, (which it doesn't) but it is another thing entirely when it comes to the Pacifista unit name/numbers.Uncanny Ultrabeast 21:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :It was too trivial and trivia for sake of it isn't right (your edit was in good faith I believe and you hadn't that in mind). ;-) MasterDeva 21:53, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Well no, I thought it to be quite relevant to put that bit of insight on the page, so I do not consider it trivial. Especially when Kuma and consequently the Pacifista seem to have a theme of Christian symbols (or in the case of the Chi Rho early Roman Christian symbology). The bible and the Kuma's crosshair chestsymbol (if the lines are connected it becomes a Celtic cross).--Uncanny Ultrabeast 22:04, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Unless we get a confirmation from Oda it would be best to leave that bit out. It hasn't been actually confirmed that Oda had the Chi Rho symbol in mind when he made Kuma! MasterDeva 22:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, that is something I've been wondering about, this approval of Oda's "so sayssic" before something gets to stay in the trivia section. I mean there is a lot that has not been mentioned by Oda and still is relevant (the main example I think, in this case is the real world pirates). Is there some system that decides that which trivia gets to stay and what doesn't or is it all case by case? While the Chi Rho is a petty detail at best and the only reason I put it on the Pacifista page because I knew it had been mentioned on Kuma's talk page.--Uncanny Ultrabeast 17:35, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::::If you had actually read that discussion part better you would have noticed that Chi Ro shouldn't have made it to Kuma's page! That bit of info stayed on Kuma's page because no one checked to see if it was legit until later on. That's the same for the Pacifistas too! Information is added in the trivia section if it can contribute to the article as a whole, it's legit and doesn't contain speculation nor makes unnecessary assumptions. I hope I answered your question, if you need anything else just leave a message. ;-) MasterDeva 18:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::To a degree, I suppose.:) That, I've already understood, regarding contribution, speculation and assumption, but what makes something legit is somewhat unclear. Is it legit when it comes from the creator or the cultural source? I've run into the "Oda so says" argument before and find it a bit strange because in some regards it is irrelevant what his intentions were but what the outcome was. As an example I could think of "Rayleigh Scattering". Whether Oda had it in mind or not when he had Silvers Rayleigh fight Kizaru is a moot point in the sense that the connection exists regardless of his intensions. Even if it is just a coincidence should we still not inform the readers of the wikia that there exists such a conection? What would be assumption in this case is if we stated that Oda did it on purpose, because we don't know that for sure. ::::::And to further protest my innocence, the discussion on Kuma's talk page is actually quite vague. It states that the Chi Rho reference should be removed on the grounds that Kuma's chest symbol is a Chi Rho, which it clearly isn't. But there is the thing that the Chi Rho consistis of an overlapping P''' and '''X, and what are the unit number/names of the pacifista?--Uncanny Ultrabeast 19:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Your edit on Mero Mero no Mi... I don't get why you undid what Oathkeeper of oblivion did. What kind of inanimate object was affected by it? --Reikson 05:52, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I added a reference so that should suffice. Honestly, it's a little bit lower down the page saying that Slave Arrow "petrifies anyone and anything that it hits"... MasterDeva 06:05, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Got it. --Reikson 06:12, March 3, 2010 (UTC)